


Do trzech razy sztuka

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Niech go ktoś przytuli i ochroni przed światem, Tak mi szkoda Leo :(
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo zadzwonił do niego nad ranem – płakał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do trzech razy sztuka

Leo zadzwonił do niego nad ranem – płakał.

Gerard nie musiał pytać, co się stało, wiedział doskonale. Wciąż z telefonem przy uchu zarzucił coś szybko na siebie i wyszedł z pokoju, który dzielił z Bartrą, żeby mu więcej nie przeszkadzać.

Przez dobrych kilka minut Leo nic nie mówił, a jeśli nawet, to w takim stanie nie potrafił go zrozumieć. Mimo to czekał cierpliwie, aż chłopak uspokoi się na tyle, by móc porozmawiać. Trochę to trwało, Gerard usiadł na podłodze i nasłuchiwał, jak płacz powoli cichnie.  

\- Geri? – usłyszał w końcu. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tak słabego głosu.

\- Jestem – odpowiedział cicho. W pokojach dookoła spali jego koledzy z drużyny i nie chciał ich obudzić, przed nimi ważny mecz, ale dla niego zeszło to na drugi, a nawet czwarty plan.

\- To już trzeci raz z rzędu – odezwał się Leo i brzmiał jakby znowu miał zacząć płakać. – Czwarty w ogóle. Chyba nie jest mi pisane wygranie wielkiego finału.

\- Nie mów tak – pocieszył go od razu Geri. – W Rosji na pewno zdobędziesz puchar. Jeśli chcesz, to gdy nasze reprezentacje się spotkają, to mogę sabotować mecz, namówię też resztę. A zanim mnie wyrzucą za agresywną grę, połamię nogi kilku twoim ewentualnym rywalom.

\- Geri, przestań – poprosił łamiącym się głosem. – Nie pomagasz. Ty już zdobyłeś mistrzostwo świata i kontynentu, nie masz pojęcia co teraz czuję, więc nawet nie próbuj mnie teraz pocieszać w tak głupi sposób.

\- Masz rację, przepraszam – zreflektował się szybko. To było głupie tak sobie teraz żartować. Leo wyraźnie cierpiał i to bardziej niż poprzednim razem, a on nie wiedział jak mu pomóc, zwłaszcza że dzieliło ich od siebie tyle kilometrów lądu i wody.

\- Wiesz co jest najgorsze? – zapytał niespodziewanie Leo. – Że obwiniam wszystkich tylko nie siebie. A ja też zawaliłem. I wiesz co jeszcze?

\- Co?

\- Nienawidzę Claudio – wyznał. Głos nadal miał podłamany, ale teraz także pełen agresji. – Nienawidzę go tak bardzo za to, że po raz drugi ukradł mi to trofeum. Wiem, że nie zrobił nic złego, grał dla swojej reprezentacji jak ja dla swojej. Nie cierpię się za to, ale tak bardzo go teraz nienawidzę.

\- Nie nienawidzisz go – zapewnił. – Jesteś teraz wściekły i rozgoryczony, to normalne. Gdybym ja ci sprzątnął trofeum sprzed nosa też byś mnie teraz nienawidził. Przejdzie ci niedługo. Zresztą, ty nie potrafisz nienawidzić ludzi. Jesteś na to zbyt święty.

Gerard uśmiechnął się z ulgą, gdy usłyszał, jak Leo zaśmiał się słabo.  

\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda.

\- Wiem, po prostu próbuję ci poprawić humor. Pomogło?

\- Nie bardzo – przyznał i pociągnął nosem.

\- Wiem że nie chcesz teraz tego słyszeć, ale wszystko się jakoś ułoży, Lio.

\- Nie, nie ułoży. Ale dzięki za troskę.

\- Do usług. – Zrobiło mu się trochę lżej na sercu, gdy poprawił Leo humor. Ale to wciąż nie był ten sam chłopak z Rosario, którego znał. – Pogadałbym dłużej, ale mam dzisiaj ważny mecz.

\- Rozumiem. – Nie brzmiał na rozgoryczonego tym, że Gerard nie może z nim dłużej rozmawiać, wprost przeciwnie, był bardzo wyrozumiały.

\- Prześpij się, Lio i zadzwoń do mnie przed meczem, dobra?

\- Nie chcę cię rozpraszać.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Moje kochanie cierpi, a ja nie mogę mu pomóc. I tak będę rozkojarzony, jeden telefon nic nie zmieni, a może nawet obaj poczujemy się lepiej. Zadzwoń, proszę.

\- Okej – zgodził się. - Okej.

\- Trzymaj się, Lio.

\- Ty też. Powodzenia z Włochami. Oby podziałało lepiej niż twoje życzenia do mnie.

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo Leo się rozłączył. Nim wrócił do pokoju wykonał jeszcze jeden telefon, też za ocean i dokładnie w to samo miejsce.

\- Dzwonił do ciebie? – zapytał Mashe. Żadnego „cześć” ani innego przywitania, tylko od razu to pytanie.

\- Tak. Jak się trzymacie?

\- Jesteśmy załamani, zwłaszcza Lio. Nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie.

\- Szkoda, że nie mogę tam teraz być. – Gdyby nie szacunek do kolegów, zwłaszcza tych z Barcelony, kupowałby teraz bilet na samolot.

\- Wiem, że mistrzostwa Europy to ważna sprawa i w ogóle, nie bierz tego do siebie, ale… chciałbym żebyście dzisiaj przegrali.

\- Wiesz co? Trochę też tego chcę.

Gerard wrócił do pokoju, zmęczony niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej, ale nie położył się dalej spać. Zamiast tego włączył telewizor i poszukał kanału, który mógłby pokazywać powtórkę z Copa America. W końcu trafił na jakieś pomeczowe studio, gdzie właśnie pokazywali karne. Zwiększył głośność telewizora, kompletnie nie przejmując się tym, że obudzi Bartrę.

\- Chryste, Gerard, dałbyś ludziom spać – poskarżył się, ale Geri go nie słuchał, zbyt wpatrzony w telewizor i pokazywanego na nim Leo, który właśnie nie trafił karnego.

\- Oh, Lio – wyszeptał załamany. Teraz wszystko rozumiał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Czy to…

Szybko wyłączył telewizor i położył się do łóżka, nie chcąc odpowiadać na pytania Bartry. Zresztą, nawet nie musiał. Marc wiedział o co chodzi i nie dociekał.

Nie zasnął już więcej tej nocy, podobnie jak Leo, który pomimo bycia wyczerpanym fizycznie i mentalnie, nie potrafił zmrużyć oka tak jak prosił go o to Gerard. Całą drużyną szykowali się już na lotnisku do powrotu do hotelu, wszyscy przybici i w kiepskich humorach. Nikt nie próbował rozmawiać, bo i nikt nie miał na to ochoty.

Leo wyciągnął telefon i zastanawiał się, czy nie zadzwonić jeszcze do Gerarda, gdy to on odezwał się pierwszy. Dostał od niego wiadomość ze zdjęciami w załączniku. Omal się nie rozpłakał, gdy zobaczył pierwsze. Geri zapozował do zdjęcia z koszulką Argentyny z numerem 10 i jego nazwiskiem. Na drugiej fotografii nie był już sam i tę samą koszulkę trzymał wraz z Iniestą, Busim i Albą . Byli nawet Bartra i Pedro choć obaj nie należeli już do Barcelony. Oba zdjęcia były podpisane słowami „Jesteśmy z tobą!”        

Po chwili przyszła druga wiadomość, tym razem bez żadnych załączników i tylko z króciutkim tekstem:

„Kocham cię <3”

Odpisał szybko, uśmiechając się jak głupek do telefonu. Kun stojący obok niego od razu to zauważył.

\- To od Pique? – spytał i skinął na telefon.

\- Tak – odparł.

\- Pokażesz?

Po krótkim namyśle, Leo podsunął mu telefon z otwartym drugim zdjęciem. Kun uśmiechnął się.

\- Może chociaż oni wygrają.

\- Mam taką nadzieję.

Obejrzał jeszcze raz zdjęcia i przeczytał wiadomości, w tym jedną nową. Nie była może zbytnio rozbudowana, ale poprawiła mu nastrój. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy znów zobaczy się z Gerardem.

 

_„Kocham cię <3”_

_„Ja ciebie też. Powodzenia podczas meczu.”_

_„:)”_


End file.
